the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Land Digital Production Services
| founder = Ted V. Miller | location = San Francisco, California | key people = Shiyoon Kim (Chief Creative Officer) Jamie Chung (VFX Supervisor) Will Renschen (President) Timothy H. Deavor (Head of Studio) Chris Meledandri (General Manager) Hailee Steinfeld (Studio Advisor) | num_employees = 900 (2019) | owner = Warner Bros. Entertainment | parent = WarnerMedia (AT&T) | divisions = Movie Land | subsid = AT&T | industry = Visual effects, Computer graphics, Feature animation, Television animation | products = | revenue = | operating profit = | homepage = }} Movie Land Digital Production Services (MLDPS) is an American visual effects and computer animation company headquartered in San Francisco, California and Tokyo, Japan, with an additional office in Mexico City, Mexico and its sister facilities in Mumbai, India. It was established in October 16, 2010 and was founded by the CEO, Ted V. Miller. It is also the original founder company of the animation studios, like Industrial Light & Magic, Pixar, Snipple Animation Studios, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Studio Mir and Nørlum. MLDPS is a unit of Movie Land. Movie Land Digital Production Services was located in San Francisco, California where its far to Industrial Light & Magic. In 2019, MLDPS will be in charge of making Tom the Hand 4. There making the first Movie Land Animation Studios film, ''Stickman: The Movie'' and also making the first live-action film, The JH Movie Collection Movie. History 1990-2010: Stick-creative Studios | defunct = | parent = Independent | industry = Visual effects, Computer graphics, Feature animation, Television animation | products = | revenue = | operating profit = }} Stick-creative Studios is a visual effects and animation production company that is based in Sacramento, California. In 1990, Stick-creative Studios was established in February 28, 1990 by Michael LaPai following the success of Disney animated films. The first film was A Bird's Tale is released on March 4, 1994 and the final film was The Final Chapter is released on November 7, 2008. After releasing some feature films, the studio closed in 2009 and was folded into Movie Land Digital Production Services. 2010-present: Movie Land Digital Production Services On October 16, 2010, Movie Land Digital Production Services was established to make the film's visual effects. Ever since films like Titanic, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters, Inc. and Madagascar were released, Movie Land Digital Production Services always be making of the movie's visual effects. In September 2017, ILM, Snipple Animation Studios and MLDPS are making the first live-action film, The JH Movie Collection Movie. On February 17, 2018, Movie Land Digital Production Services made a slow-motion speed, effects, department, making and editorials for its film starting with Sarcastics. On March 20, 2019 during the shut down for 21st Century Fox because of the acquisition of Fox by Disney Entertainment Group, Movie Land Digital Production Services will be in charge of making Tom the Hand 4. 2013-present WarnerMedia On May 1, 2013, Movie Land Digital Production Services was affected by the proposed acquisition of Movie Land by Warner Bros. Entertainment, also by WarnerMedia in August 2018, announced as planned in October 2, 2011, and concluded on April 30, 2013. Making movies In August 2013, Movie Land Digital Production Services are making the first Movie Land Animation Studios film, ''Stickman: The Movie''. 2014-present: Feature films The first MLAS film, Stickman: The Movie released by Warner Bros. Pictures on October 17, 2014, and was a critical and commercial success, receiving a nomination for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature at the 89th Academy Awards in 2017. The film established Movie Land Digital Production Services as the fourth studio, after Walt Disney Animation Studios, Blue Sky Studios and Sony Pictures Animation, to launch a successful CGI franchise. Filmography As Stick-creative Studios As Movie Land Digital Production Services See also * Industrial Light & Magic * Moving Picture Company * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Movie Land Animation Studios * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Snipple Animation Studios * Nørlum Studios * Weta Digital * Blur Studio * Studio Mir * Pixar References External links Coming soon! Category:Computer animation Category:American animation studios Category:Visual effects companies Category:Best Visual Effects Academy Award winners Category:WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Companies established in 2010 Category:Companies based in San Francisco Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:AT&T subsidiaries